


La cacahouète qui fit déborder le verre

by malurette



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Bars and Pubs, Crack, Drinking, Gen, M/M, One Shot, Peanuts - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-09
Updated: 2012-02-09
Packaged: 2017-10-30 20:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/335967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Une soirée dans un bar tourne au gros n'importe quoi. Fye + alcool + cacahuètes + Mokona = ...Kurogane qui pète les plombs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La cacahouète qui fit déborder le verre

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** La cacahuète qui fit déborder le verre  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Tsubasa Reservoir CHRONicle  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Kurogane, Fye, plus Mokona  
>  **Genre :** cracké  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de CLAMP, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Avertissements :** stupidité  
>  **Thème :** "cacahuète" pour le challenge #19 de Quatre_Temps (nov-déc '06)  
>  **Prompt :** " _Passe une minute de plus là-dessus et je... je... Je te quitte !_ "  
>  **Continuité :** plutôt début de série  
>  **Nombre de mots :** près de 1700

Un verre de cet alcool pétillant dont il n’avait pas retenu le nom, un sachet de cacahuètes, laissées sur le comptoir à discrétion des clients… pour le moment, l’horizon se limitait à cela.

« Ce monde est vraiment génial, soupira Fye avec un sourire hilare : j’adoooore ses bars !  
\- Et tu as déjà beaucoup trop bu pour ce soir. On devrait s’en tenir là.  
\- Noooon, tu oublies qu’on doit recueillir des infos sur la plume, et que d’après Mokona elle a toutes ses chances de se trouver dans ce quartier et que donc ‘faut qu’on se renseigne ici. »  
Malgré la quantité d’alcool absorbée, le stupide mage semblait encore à peu près lucide, semblait-il. Le ninja lui-même n’avait avalé qu’un seul verre, et avait aussitôt décidé que ce truc trop léger et moussant ne lui convenait pas… mais ensuite, il avait hésité à demander quelque chose de plus fort, quelque chose ressemblant à son sake habituel : et si l’autre décidait de l’imiter ? Au risque d’attirer l’attention, il s’était borné à siroter le plus lentement possible ses pintes, alors que son compagnon buvait pour deux.  
Et faisait une consommation excessive de ces petits machins salés tenant plus de l’amuse-gueule que de l’éponge à alcool.

Et voilà que cet imbécile se mettait en tête de lui donner la becquée !  
« Ouvre la bouche, Kuro-bébéééé !  
\- Et puis quoi encore ! »  
Mauvaise tactique, que de lui crier dessus : profitant de sa bouche grande ouverte, Fye lui balança une cacahuète.  
Kurogane faillit s’étrangler dessus, ce qui provoqua l’hilarité des deux pochetrons présents – car évidemment, Mokona, cette sale bête, était de la partie aussi, planqué dans le sac de Fye !

S’il n’avait été aussi furieux de ce petit jeu imbécile, il aurait peut-être remarqué que Fye visait étonnement bien, pour quelqu’un d’aussi imbibé d’alcool.  
« Bravooo, encore une fois ! »  
Cette fois, il garda sa colère pour lui et serra les dents sur son envie de rugir.  
« Kuro-chériiii, ouvre la bouche ! »

Ne pas répondre. Surtout ne pas répondre. Et il renoncera peut-être. Sans doute…  
Fye se mit effectivement à bouder ostentatoirement, vexé. Mais ne renonça pas pour autant. Une main agile effleura les côtes du ninja et se mit à le chatouiller, profita des légers vêtements de ce monde remplaçant son armure habituelle. Kurogane bondit.  
« Héééé ! »  
Mais cette fois, la cacahuète manqua sa bouche d’au moins deux centimètres, roula sur sa joue et dévia vers le comptoir. Pour finir dans son verre.

« Zut, loupé…  
\- C’est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? Arrête un peu tes bêtises !  
\- Boooh… t’aurais pas bougé…  
\- C’est ça, ça va être de ma faute. Tu me désespères vraiment, là... C’est pas bientôt fini, non ?  
\- Pas tant qu’on n’en saura plus sur cette pluuuume !  
\- On n’en saura pas plus si tu continues à faire l’andouille ! Comment veux-tu interroger les gens si tu te perds dans ces jeux stupides ?  
\- Rhoooo, mais Kuro-mimi, c’est si tu es tout grognon comme ça qu’on ne pourra discuter avec personne, alors détends-toi un peu et profite de cette soirée ! Allez, bois un verre.  
\- T’as ruiné le mien, ronchonna-t-il.  
\- Si ce n’est que ça, je t’en offre un autre. De ce que tu veux, ajouta-t-il en papillonnant des cils.  
\- Pas soif.  
\- Mais si.  
\- Nan.  
\- Alleeez… dans un bar, Kuro-toutou, tu dois boire, sinon le patron va se fâcher et nous mettre dehors et on aura fait tout ça pour rien.  
\- C’est moi qui vais finir par me fâcher !  
\- Boh, et pourquoi donc ? »

Pourquoi ? pourquoi ? et toutes ces imbécillités, alors ? ça n’était rien, pour lui ?  
Et c’est là que la stupide boule de poils intervint :  
« Mais Fye n’a rien fait de mal, ce n’est pas la peine de s’énerver. Et il a raison ! Kurogane doit jouer le jeu ! »

Que voulez-vous faire à deux débiles contre un quand vous voulez désespérément rester discret ?  
Kurogane soupira et fit un geste au serveur pour recommander, cette fois quelque chose de fort.

« Aaaah, c’est bien, se réjouit Fye : tu te décides enfin à passer aux choses sérieuses ! »  
Ç’aurait pu être une remarque innocente, sans le sourire grivois et l’amorce d’un geste inutile dans sa direction.  
« Bas les pattes, » siffla-t-il, tapant sèchement cette main qui s’avançait vers sa cuisse.  
L’autre lui jeta un regard qui se voulait innocent.  
« Bas les pattes ? Mais je n’ai rien fait. Rien du tout. Qu’est-ce que tu imagines… oooh ! Kuro-pervie comptait me saouler jusqu’à pouvoir profiter de moi et s’est trahi ! C’est ça ?  
\- Dans tes rêves ! »

Oui, il n’y a qu’en rêve que ça risquait d’arriver. Il ferait beau voir qu’ils en viennent là juste pour avoir trop bu… d’autant que, se rappelait encore Kurogane, Fye était capable de boire beaucoup sans finir ivre mort. Ce fourbe de magicien était fichu de lui jouer la comédie, là-dessus.

« C’est mal, ça, Kurogane ! intervint encore la boule de poils. Ce n’est pas en abusant des gens qu’on les séduit. »

C’en était trop. Il fallait qu’il le frappe – enfin, qu’il le fasse taire !

Hélas, quoique ralentis par l’alcool, les réflexes du mage étaient encore bons, et il mit de justesse la peluche hors de portée de la fureur de son compagnon. Lequel, emporté par son élan, s’affala sur ses genoux.  
Rougissant comme la vertu outragée – mais ne le lui répétez pas quand il sera à jeun : un grand ninja n’est pas censé rougir - Kurogane se releva aussi prestement que possible. Avant de prendre le risque de se faire tripoter.  
Mais sans bien sûr pouvoir échapper au commentaire sournois :  
« Rhooo, mais c’est qu’il essaie de peloter les gens ! C’est beau d’être déterminé, Kuro-sama, mais il faut de la délicatesse, quand même…  
\- Ah, ça suffit avec ces insinuations ! Passe une minute de plus là-dessus et je... je... Je te quitte ! »

Silence. Gros silence.

« Meeeeh, Kuro-koi, tu oserais m’abandonner ? me laisser tomber comme une vieille chaussette ? Tu me séduis, tu m’utilises et tu me largues sans état d’âme ? que c’est méchaaaant ! » se lamenta Fye, faussement tragique, laissant Kurogane rougir de nouveau –de colère et de honte, cette fois, à n’en pas douter- réalisant, l’horrible lapsus qu’il venait de commettre.

Toujours à rajouter son grain de sel quand il ne fallait pas, Mokona y alla aussi de son petit couplet :  
« Kurogane est en train de larguer Fye ! C’en est fini de leur belle histoire amour, quelle tragédie ! …Non, non, il ne faut pas ! Kurogane, réfléchis, ne fais pas ça !  
\- Oui, Kuro-papa : pense aux enfants, nous ne pouvons pas nous séparer ainsi.  
\- La ferme ! Encore un seul mot, un seul, sur ce sujet, et je te laisse en plan, là, et démerde-toi pour rentrer tout seul ! »

Fye hésita un cours instant entre en rajouter une couche ou se taire enfin et faire semblant de bouder. La menace portait ses fruits. Un éclair de machiavélisme traversa l’esprit de Kurogane :  
« Et puis d’abord, si tu te préoccupais des gamins, tu chercherais la plume un peu mieux que ça, au lieu de te saouler et de faire le pitre.  
\- Kurogane est vraiment en colère, » couina Mokona, pitoyablement, sans plus plaisanter, cette fois.  
« Et il vous a fallu tout ce temps pour arriver à chaque conclusion, ragea-t-il.  
\- Sans vouloir t’offenser, Kuro-sama, les gars là aussi l’ont remarqué, » fit posément Fye, pointant du doigt trois ou quatre bonshommes à l’autre bout du bar qui les regardaient en coin.  
« Si tu continues à faire du grabuge, je parie qu’ils viendront nous chercher des noises. »

Il fallut faire appel à toutes ses techniques de zen pour se contenir : c’est l’autre abruti qui leur créait des emmerdes, et il se permettait de le rappeler à l’ordre ? …Malheureusement, il avait raison. Kurogane était prêt à parier qu’une discussion avec ces zigotos n’apporterait rien sur la plume. Et une altercation de bar n’apporterait rien de bon, en général.  
Ravalant une ronchonnade, Kurogane décida donc qu’il pouvait appeler ça une soirée bien menée et plier bagage. Il régla les consommations aussi vite que permis sans attirer plus l’attention et empoigna Fye par le collet.  
« T’as gagné, ivrogne, on rentre. Et n’oublie pas ta peluche. »

Cette fois, heureusement, l’ivrogne en question se laissa gentiment faire sans tenter la moindre plaisanterie sur les manières possessives limite homme des cavernes voire protectrices un poil machiste. Apparemment, il avait compris la leçon.

Kurogane se prit tout de même à regretter que finalement, la bande d’affreux jojos ne les ait pas suivis : une altercation de bar, à éviter, mais une altercation de rue, il n’avait rien contre. Et qui sait, peut-être qu’ils auraient finalement pu les renseigner sur des événements bizarres, les mettre sur la piste de la plume… Mais non, rien.  
Si ce satané mage avait pris ça plus au sérieux…

« On a fait chou blanc, constata-t-il justement.  
\- Mh. »  
La faute à qui ? demandait sa moue renfrognée.  
« On reviendra demain…  
\- Ça, ‘faudra voir… c’était un plan foireux depuis le début. »  
Fye parut sur le point d’avancer encore une bêtise, mais se ravisa au dernier moment.

Mais au bout de quelques pas, Mokona brisa le lourd silence installé entre les deux :  
« Dans le monde qu’on a visité juste avant, on dit de quelque chose de nul, comme un plan qui tombe à l’eau, que ça ne vaut pas une cacahuète !  
\- Heee ? »  
La bestiole agita non pas un mais deux sachets des précieux apéritifs, subtilisés en douce au comptoir. « Je vais en envoyer un à Yūko, claironna-t-il.  
\- Et l’autre ? s’enquit Fye, ignorant le ras-le-bol de Kurogane.  
\- Moi je veux bien jouer à gober les cacahuètes ! » lança la peluche d’un ton excessivement joyeux. Et il ouvrit une gueule béante pour le prouver.

Grinçant des dents et crispant la main sur la poignée d’un sabre imaginaire, mais sans prononcer le moindre mot, Kurogane s’éloigna à grands pas.  
« Heee, mais qu’est-ce qui te prend ?  
\- Je me barre ! Je t’avais prévenu, j’en ai marre. Continuez vos singeries sans moi ! »

Et cette fois, il le pensait vraiment. Au diable les bars, l’alcool, les ivrognes et les cacahuètes.


End file.
